Roguestar's timeline technology
This page is supposed to provide a rough idea of typical starship layouts in my timeline ad any major technological development in my fanon timeline. Typical ship armament in the early Galactic Dark Age 2190-2350 In this period newly manufactured Starships usually have two primary weapons. One projectile based weapon used for long range combat and one energy based weapon for close quarters battle.These are typically arranged vertically with most Human, Taurian, Krogan and New Council designs having the projectile weapon above the energy weapon while Quarian/Geth Republic, Noveriaian Asari, and Salurian designs favor placing the projectile weapon under the energy weapon and designs created in the Terminus systems and smaller powers vary from class to class, Broadside weaponry varies even further with some designers favoring one energy weapon to one projectile weapon broadsides while others favor two or even three energy weapons for each projectile weapon in a broadside. Also it isn't uncommon for frigates to sacrifice any side mounted projectile weapons for pure energy weapon broadsides and some small cruiser designs fit this pattern as well. While fighter scale FTL drives were developed in this period the lack of fuel capacity limited fighter operations between most systems to one way trips unless a carrier or base was waiting in or near the second system. However operations leaving a carrier two or three hours from a target system and sending fighters into the system for precision strikes became known. Typical ship armament in the mid Galactic Dark Age 2350-2750 in this period increased power system efficiency combined with miniaturization of key components led to most new warships carrying three primary weapons and a matching increase in broadside firepower. Most fleets began creating warships belonging to two specializations spread among the traditional classes. Brawlers were armed with two primary energy weapons to one projectile weapon and were usually used in large scale engagements in attempts to disrupt enemy formations by rushing them early in the battle while Snipers were equipped with two projectile weapons to one energy weapon and preferred to hang back using their weapons to cripple enemy screening elements and command and control elements once these had been exposed. Fleet makeup varied greatly with Human, New Council, and Quarian/Geth Republic fleets generally being fairly balanced while Taurian, Asari, and Saularian fleets favoring Snipers and Krogan and Novarian fleets favoring Brawlers. In 2412 a new development in fuel recycling systems and fuel processing hardware made in the Quarian/Geth republic allowed for an almost 1000 percent increase in fuel efficiency over older models. Followed by development of a new technology which allowed drive core discharge in deep space by Noveria a few years later and rapid increases in the speed of conventional FTL drives this made trade between neighboring regions practical again if slow and allowed for colonization missions to be launched to regions now considered nearby to inhabited worlds but off the old Mass Relay grid. While a few attempts to launch invasions of neighboring regions were made by ambitious warlords and pirate bands these typically failed due to the time it took followup waves to arrive. However combining these technologies with FTL fighters did make inter-system fighter warfare far more practical then it had been before. Typical ship armament in the late Galactic Dark Age and early reunification period 2750-3280 In this period warships typically have four primary weapons leading to the emergence of the Stock type of warships which have two primary energy weapons and two primary projectile weapons while Snipers and Brawlers now have three of their preferred weapon type to one of theit disfavored weapons. The Human fleets typically have seventy to eighty percent of their fleets made up of Stock vessels while Noveria switches to using Stock classes almost exclusively until the Noverian nation state collapses in a civil war. The Taurians replace the bulk of their Brawlers with Stock designs, and the Krogan do the same with their Snipers. Citadel Council Fleets become roughly fifty percent stock vessels with twenty-five percent of each specialized class. Asari fleets become forty percent stock to forty percent sniper and twenty brawler while Salurian become fifty percent Stock to forty percent Sniper and ten brawler. Quarian/Geth Republic fleets become twenty percent Stock to forty Sniper and forty Brawler. While continued increases in standard FTL speeds led to most nations running studies on how to defeat invasions from neighboring regions, carry out such operations, or both the reactivation of the Mass Relays rendered such discussion mostly moot though rebellious forces during the False Flag Uprisings did launch some such attacks hoping to out flank loyalist defenses and reduce support for the war among the loyalist populations. Category:User:Roguestar